Official Lost Podcast/April 5, 2007
Running Length: 23:54 Description: Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse chat about (4/11/07) and take fan questions. Josh Holloway explains why Daniel Dae Kim will never go fishing with him again. Interviews with Daniel Dae Kim and Josh Holloway * Josh took Daniel on a fishing boat trip across the channel between islands in rough weather. Daniel hasn't gone fishing with him since. * Dominic Monaghan turned Daniel onto New York band "The Honorary Title". Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof discuss *What kind of case did Locke make for Kate? **They change the question to when will we see Locke again. Answer: episode 19. *How much does Juliet know about the smoke monster? **Juliet has been shown to lie, so we shouldn't necessarily believe her when she says she doesn't know what it is. *Why did Juliet get left behind? **Either 1) Ben was tired of Juliet or 2) some other reason such as an unrevealed source of tension between them (stay tuned). Prehash of * Juliet flashback takes place after Richard Alpert recruited her. Fan questions * Why does season three look less cinematic than the first two seasons? **They joke about it but ultimately deny any difference in quality or camera equipment. *For flashback scenes that reoccur, do they reshoot the scene, insert the actors into old footage with tech, or already have the scenes shot ahead of time? **They both green screened the actors into the old footage, and also reshot some new footage. *Will we see Libby again this season? **We'll see her again, but they don't reveal when. Libby's story got put off to deal with the regular characters and Ana Lucia and Eko. *What's up with the erroneous date on the newspaper in the Sydney airport in ? **They don't know and blame it on a prop error. Ultimately Gregg Nations is responsible for the timeline. The flight did take off on 9/22. ***Not true*** They never said it was a prop error. They gave possible explanations by mentioning the time zone difference and also that the newspaper could have been an evening addition, but they never said it was a prop error. They made a joke about it, but did not say that it was. *Why do Damon and Carl do the podcast instead of other producers or staff? What do their titles mean? **The hierarchy of writing staff goes: staff writer, story editor, excutive story editor, co-producer, producer, supervising producer, co-executive producer, executive producer. Not to be confused with the production producer and other non writing producers. Lost is more complicated to produce than most other shows. *Will Danielle Rousseau have a flashback? **Yes. But they find it amusing how little she claims to have experienced in 16 years on the Island. *Will we learn more about the DeGroots in the third or fourth season? Karen is/was hot. ** Yes. They concur. Next week *Interview with the actor who plays Tom Friendly Running gags *Movie trailer voice *Lost island is off the coast of Portland *Producers hated by city of Tallahasee *"Don't make me play that banjo" *Damon's panties and not wearing pants